


The Usual

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Aerith stops for a bite.
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	The Usual

**Author's Note:**

> August 23, 2015, for KH100, 'self-inclusion'
> 
> (which is pretty easy when your personal archive has been a play at the Traverse Town cafe since the very beginning~)

"Good morning," Aerith called to the black-haired waitress who always seemed to be the only visible staff member at the little cafe in First District. Someone else probably did the cooking, Aerith thought, but she'd never gotten curious enough to peek back into the kitchen.

"Good morning," the waitress replied as she ducked into the back and reappeared surprisingly quickly with the makings of morning tea. Aerith wondered if she wasn't getting a little too predictable. Maybe she could order something different to eat. Except... she wanted her usual.

Still...

"How about two?" Aerith called. "And pull up a chair..."


End file.
